degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DuVe2LoVe
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the You Are Not Alone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loveya (talk) 00:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Rachel :) Are you sure you hate Matlingsworth? because you always seem to find a way to like them again :p I just really despise them because of how many issues and fights they have and it's beyond annoying/ tiring. And i don't know how you feel about Triles but it looks like something happens there... maybe in a romantic way or it's just the two of them talking things out in the storm xD It just has to be the last straw when Maya confronted Miles about getting his best friend to lie under oath because nothing has changed with him at all. Unlike Miles, Zig is trying to turn his life around and be good again but is threatened by Vince :( And it seems like no one was there to help him because Zig doesn't like it when people pity him or help him. He seems really independent and brushes things off like it doesn't hurt him. Also, Miles only suggested wearing t-shirts and making posters to support Zoe only to get closer to Maya which is scummy >:| I can't wait for Maya to find out the truth about Miles on Tuesday :3 Ausllygator (talk) 20:01, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I think a lot of Anti-Matlingsworth people wonder why/ how anyone can ship those two trainwrecks. I don't even know if they know why they ship them :/ Even if I was a Matlingsworth fan (which i will 'NEVER '''be xD), I would definitely get sick of them with all the issues and fights, so I don't understand why people ''still ship them... I don't even tolerate them >:| So now that you no longer give a crap about Matlingsworth, how do you feel about Triles? Because I know you used to hate them and I don't know if you still do... I chat with Ashton, Ashley, Brimi, and Fari mostly on Tumblr and AIM. I don't know if they have other accounts. And Katie doesn't come on the Zaya group chat. And I'm looking forward to Saturdays!!! :D And since you quit Tumblr, don't you think I can get you back on there like how you convinced me to come back to wiki? ;) I don't know if you're as stubborn as I am though ^-^ What I usually do when I make enemies on Tumblr, I just block or blacklist them :p Because I put a new quote on my page, "Keep hating, haters" (I got that from Zig and I'll be saying it a lot to defend Zig, Zaya, and myself). Ausllygator (talk) 23:26, July 18, 2014 (UTC) peter and spinner ships Peter I guess Darcy idk I'm not a peter fan so it's hard to say. and Spinner ironically Darcy too, except OTP staus for these 2. I liked spane too.87daysofTV (talk) 00:07, July 19, 2014 (UTC) It sometimes depend on the people I'm talking to. There was a few Matlingsworth shippers in the chat and I didn't want to start anything. When I'm talking to Ashton, Ashley, Brimi, and Fari in the Zaya group chat, it's easy and we go on and on :p That's how it's like in rl for me, too :3 Maybe we can just talk about what's gonna happen with Zoe's trial and if Zoe gets her justice and if Becky did the right thing (she even says she know what the right thing would be) and other random things ^-^ We probably don't even have to think about what we're gonna say because it'll just come right to us. And maybe if you're apart of the TW fandom, we can talk about Stydia? (I don't know if you really ship them... but) I'm also thinking of making a mashup video between Zaya and Stydia, btw <3 Ausllygator (talk) 06:33, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure, we can talk about Zaya <3 I'll be around in the afternoon but you said you'll be on around 4pm so I'll probably just sign in and wait ^-^ Ausllygator (talk) 21:30, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The huh was about you saying on saturday. And they just don't want to believe that Miles could be gay or bi because of stupid Matlingsworth. Yeah, I'll be on wiki chat next saturday ^-^ Ausllygator (talk) 00:47, July 20, 2014 (UTC) tbh, I don't hate Cranny. I just think Manny deserves better (Jay) because Janny is my OTP. I shipped them most in Season 2. Pokemonred200 (talk) 05:41, July 20, 2014 (UTC) My week has been okay, but it's been really hot lately and I get annoyed. And there's a new Degrassi tonight, I hope they won't disappoint us. I can't believe there's only 2 more episodes left until Seaso 14, but we have to wait like a couple of months before it premieres :( Ausllygator (talk) 21:43, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't care about anymore Drew relationships. I'm just looking forward to the Triles and it looks like love triangle #4 (Maya/Zig/Zoe) is gonna happen. IDK if you saw the promos yet but Zig accidentally agreed to go to the dance with Maya and Zoe, and Maya looked pissed and jealous? LOL, and I think me, Ashton, and Ashley were speculating a threesome xD Ausllygator (talk) 19:54, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I can't see myself shipping Zoemund. Maybe because one of the reasons is because I'm a hardcore Zaya shipper (and I always will be, no matter what. I'm not giving up on this ship that easy, maybe because Maya is starting to return Zig's feelings?) but of course it's gonna be the same time when Zoe will start to fall for Zig, too -_- Another reason is because Maya has been Zig's first choice for so long and if he gets with Zoe, she'll be someone's second choice again, and she deserves someone who will put her first. Plus, Zig and Maya have a history and are always present in the love triangles, that's gotta tell you something. Ausllygator (talk) 22:47, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I think your wish will come true :p I think Zoemund might happen but I still have faith Zaya is gonna be the ultimate endgame <3 And isn't Zaya like Cranny to you? I think you said so yourself :p Like how Zig has always been Maya's second choice until now? But I kinda don't want another love triangle, I mean I hated Zori, Camaya, Matlingsworth, and I'm not so fond of Zoemund. The only upside is that Zig is in the middle again and 2 girls are possibly fighting over him xD He's such a stud <333 Ausllygator (talk) 23:11, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm really anxious and excited for Tuesday! Of course a lot of people are complaining that it's cliche or something but I'm really looking forward to it! I don't care about the Eclare or whatever but everything else seems really interesting and I wonder if Drecky will just be a tease like Clew was. Ausllygator (talk) 02:21, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, i heard. At first I thought she fucked Eli again and is pregnant with HIS baby but it's Drew? IDK. That's just really... ugh i have no words. Ausllygator (talk) 03:41, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, goodnight :) TTYL, next saturday <3 Ausllygator (talk) 03:26, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I didn't say Novas was boring, yet :p But I'm thinking it might once they actually get together but that's just my opinion :3 I don't know what they'll do because Zig's not into music all that much anymore and I don't really think they have anything in common. But we'll see what the writers have up their sleeves... I'm just gonna fangirl over Triles in the meantime until I get my Zaya <3 ^-^ And I'll talk to you next next week, hun :) Ausllygator (talk) 00:51, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I signed up for wiki a long time ago and joined the Degrassi Wiki fandom a couple months ago and I used to always come on but I've been a bigger fan of Tumblr because I have more friends on there and we see more eye-to-eye. I still come here here and there but not as much as I used to. And I like the new description :) It tells us more about Zig's background story. Ausllygator (talk) 23:55, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry I kept leaving chat, it wouldn't stop glitching :/ Anyways, ttyl, I gtg eat dinner now. Ausllygator (talk) 01:42, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! :) Merry Christmas! :) Hope you have a great holiday! Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:15, December 25, 2014 (UTC)